1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front end circuit where an antenna is shared for transmission and reception in a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A front end circuit where an antenna is shared for transmission and reception by using a duplexer and a switch, and a front end circuit where an antenna is shared for transmission and reception by using a circulator have been conventionally proposed. For example, JP 2008-258706 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a constitution of a radio device compatible with multi-band using one common antenna. In the radio device described in Patent Document 1, a transmission line for transmission/reception signals with predetermined frequency bands is connected to the antenna by a switch connected just below the antenna so that the transmission/reception is carried out.